Karaoke Night (TFP style)
by StarSapphireAndHalJordan
Summary: Summary inside. Please read. Rated T for a reason.
1. Birds of prey

Ch.1- Birds of prey (from BTBATB.)

A/N : Human AU. The Cons are friendly. They go to a karaoke bar for Arcee, Arachnid, and Miko's birthday. People sing more than once. Definite pairings OPxRC, jack x miko, June x fowler. No flames. Yes Reviews.

* * *

"Up first is 'Cee , Miko , and Arac. They will be singing 'Birds of Prey'" Three 21 year old girls walked up. The one called Miko had black hair with pink stylings, and wore her normal attire. The one called 'Cee,Arcee, had platinum blond hair with pink,blue, green, and silver streaks, she wore black flats, gray sweat pants, black glasses, she had her hair in a side braid, she has icy sapphire eyes with a light tint of silver, and she had a green and blue sweat shirt. The one called Arac,Arachnid, had golden hair and wore black shorts and a purple tank, and she had navy eyes, she wore black vans, her hair in two twin braids.

Miko was in the middle, Arac was on the left of her (huntress's spot), and Cee took her right side.

Arac: whoops.

Cee: oh! Big whoops! Any ideas?

Miko: just one. Hit it.* she points to the dj"

Miko: good evening all you gentlemen, mobsters, creeps, and crooks.

Arac: men in tights come after you and still your off the hook.

Cee: For those who scare and terrorize, it's the dawn of a brand new day!

All: You scum can simply call us, the one and only Birds of Prey!

Miko: Green Lantern has his special ring

Cee and Arac: Pretty strong that little thing.

*Optimus winks at Cee as Jack winks at Miko.*

Cee: Blue Beetle's deeds are really swell.

Miko & Arac: But who will bring him out of his shell.

Miko: Flash's foes, they finish last

Arac: Too bad sometimes he's just too fast

All: While all the boys can always save the day, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey (The one and only Birds of Prey)  
While all the boys can always save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey.

Miko: Green Arrow has heroic traits, that is when you shoot him straight.

Cee: Hey!

Miko: I'm just saying

Cee: Aquaman's always courageous

Arac: His little fish, less outrageous.

Cee: Plastic man can expand.

All: Becomes putty in our hands  
While all the boys can keep you punks at bay, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey (The one and only Birds of Prey)  
While all the boys can always save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey.

Miko: Batman throws his bat-a-rang, what a weapon, what a bang

Cee: Check out that utility belt, sure can make a girl's heart melt

Arac: He's always right there for the save, I'd like to see his secret cave.

All: While Batman does things in his special ways, he'll do it better with the Birds of Prey (The one and only Birds of Prey)  
While Batman always seems to save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey, Birds of Prey

Miko: Meow.

* * *

Everyone clapped at the trio. "Thank you!" They said in unison. "Smokin hot preformence by smokin hot girls." the dj commented. "Bee don't forget I know where you live." Cee replied. "Sorry Cee I just moved. Now who's next?" questioned Bee. "Now it's time for y'all to try your first taste of whiskey." Megaton said. The girls gulped it in one second. They coughed crazy afterward. Optimus just facepalmed.


	2. If only

Ch. 2- if only (btbatb)

* * *

"so up next Cee, Optimus, and Megatron." Bee said which made Cee's head shoot up. "What?" She asked. The two dragged her up to the stage."just read the screen." Megaton whispered to Cee.

* * *

Cee: _**Look at him,**_ _**save the day,**_

_**keeping evil far away.**_

_**A brave man, like no man,**_

_**be my man, Batman**_

_**If Only he could love me, he could love me,**_

_**If only he could love me, like he loves fighting villains.**_

Megatron: _**How she sings, sweet as day **_

_**I could take her away.**_

_**A fairy voice carries, I'd marry Canary**_.

_**If Only she could love me (2x) **_(Cee: _**If only he could love me**_) _**(3x)**_

Megatron: _**If Only she could love me, like I love...VILLAINY!**_

Cee: _**Our voices may be in tune, but you sir, don't make me swoon!**_

Megatron: _**Our voices the perfect match, but your life I'll now dispaaaaatch!**_

(Reprise)

Cee: _**Look at him, he saved the day.**_

_**Kept all evil far away.**_

_**A brave man, like no man,**_

_**his own man, Batman. **_

Optimus: _**How you sing, sweet as day.**_

_**I could take you away.**_

_**A fairy voice, carries, I'd marry Canary.**_

Both: _**If Only he shoud/she could love me (3x)**_

* * *

"Another epic trio! Up next Miko will be singing 'do you wanna build a snowman?'" Bee announced.


	3. Do you wanna build a snowman?

Ch.3- do you wanna build a snowman?

* * *

Miko walked up to the stage, grabbed the microphone and sang.

* * *

_Elsa?_

_*knocks*_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play!_

_I never get to see you anymore._

_Just open up the door it's like you've gone away._

_We used to be best buddies but now we're not._

_I wish you would tell me why._

_Do you wanna build a snowman._

_It doesn't have to be a snowman._

_'Go away Anna'_

_Okay bye._

_*knocking*_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bike around the halls._

_I think so company is overdue_

_I've started talking to the paintings on the wall._

_'Hang in there Joan'_

_It gets a little lonely _

_all these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours Tick by._

_* Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock*_

_Elsa?_

_*knocking*_

_Please I know your in there_

_People are asking where you've been_

_They say have courage and Im trying to _

_I'm right out here for you just let me in._

_We only have each other_

_Just you and me what are we gonna do_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

* * *

"Another amazing performance. Next up Jack singing 'some nights'." Bee exclaimed.


End file.
